


JohnDavesprite Week 2016

by ArcanusAnima



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Jams, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanusAnima/pseuds/ArcanusAnima
Summary: A collection of fics written for the prompts of johndavesprite week on tumblr.





	1. Day 1 & 2: First Kiss & Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I might as well put these up here as well as on tumblr for more people to enjoy.

Cuddling with your boyfriend is the best thing in the world. Davesprite’s wings curl snuggly around you, creating a cocoon of warmth and softness. His arms hold you close against his chest with your head tucked under his chin. The feathers sprouting from his neck create a cushy pillow for you to rest against as the two of you lounge in a mound of blankets and pillows that Davesprite stubbornly denies is a nest. It’s totally a nest though. 

You gently stroke one of his wings, dislodging the odd pieces of debris that have managed to get stuck in the feathers. This grants you a small peep of contentment from behind you, and you smile at your victory. You move on to the wing once the first is back in prime condition, enjoying the soft peeps that fill the background as you work. 

A clawed hand carefully cups your face when you finish with the second wing, tipping your head back to meet your boyfriend’s unguarded gaze. There is a tender look in those uncovered eyes as he slowly lowers his face closer to yours. He hesitates momentarily, giving you a chance to stop him. When you do no such thing he pushes forward, lips brushing against your own. Your eyes flutter shut as you lean into the kiss, enjoying how Davesprite pulls you even closer to himself. 

You separate with a giggle, Davesprite watching you with a smile. You all but tackle him back into the pillow nest for a second kiss, this one lasting much longer. The next few hours slip by in a blur, basking in the comfort of holding each other close and sharing sweet kisses as you please. 

Cuddles with your boyfriend are great, you think as you begin to doze off later, but kisses make them even better.


	2. Day 3: AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for character death and blood in this one

“Later.”

You don’t realize it until much later, but that is the last word you hear from your best friend. 

It occurs to you some time later ~~(1week4days3hours46minutes12secondsughshutup)~~ when you happen to glance at your back in a mirror. Sitting directly between your shoulder blades is the word ‘Later’ written in looping script. You had never paid much attention to it, always believing that you must live in a pretty fucked up world where even if you ever managed to find your ‘soulmate’ you wouldn’t actually know it until they were gone. And now you know for sure that this world is a massive pile of shit because your best friend, and soulmate apparently, is dead along with Jade, and you are stuck in this hell with Rose, doomed to live out the rest of your lives here.

But then you devise a plan to go back, to fix this broken timeline so that you all will live at the cost of your own lives. You and Rose agree that this is a small price to pay. It’s not like you had much of a life to live here now. With a spin of your timetables and a flash of light you leave this doomed timeline, as well as your sister, behind.

When you appear on the roof of your apartment in front of your past self you waste no time in giving him all of your sweet gear before prototyping yourself into his sprite. The feeling of wings sprouting out of your back is one of the strangest things you have ever experienced, right up there with losing the weight of gravity along with your legs. 

Talking to John again fills you with such relief, even if he doesn’t readily believe you. Just the fact that he is still alive makes this whole plan worthwhile. The picture of his dead body lying in a pool of his own blood will forever haunt your thoughts, a never fading reminder of what will happen if you fail again. 

Somehow you all manage to cheat the game by initiating the Scratch, starting you off on a long three year journey on board a giant ship. You finally get to see John in person, though the meeting is bittersweet as your mind forcefully overlays the image of him dying over his grinning face. 

Once things settle down into a routine you happen to think about your soul mark. You search your back with the help of a mirror, but no matter where you look or how you shift your wings there is no sign of the looping ‘Later’ anywhere on your back. Maybe this timeline doesn’t have soul marks? No, you remember seeing a glimpse of ink peeking out from under John’s sleeve, and you really doubt it was a normal tattoo. Maybe you just no longer have one since you came back from the future and then threw yourself into a kernalsprite. Who knows.

You learn from John a few days later that this timeline does in fact have soul marks, but that instead of your soulmate’s last words imprinted on your skin they have half of a unique design that their partner has the match to. John lifts his sleeve to show you his, a twisting design that loops and curls in some undecipherable shape. He asks about your own mark, so you tell him that you used to have one on your back but it has since vanished. 

“What? So you don’t have any mark now?” John asks in disbelief as you lounge on a couch.

You shrug. “Guess not. Sprites don’t need that sort of thing, I guess.” 

John frowns at you. “Are you sure? I’ve never heard of anyone not having a soul mark, and you didn’t know what the marks even looked like here until just now. Maybe you missed it.” 

He then practically attacks you in a search to find your missing mark. None of your squawks of protest or flailing limbs deter him and you eventually resign yourself to your fate. It’s not until you are on your stomach so that John can search your back that he finally exclaims that he found something. 

“Really? Where?” You swear you never saw anything when you were looking before. Then again you are covered in feathers and your skin is an eye searing orange now. It would not be that shocking that you missed something. 

“It’s right here under all these feathers,” he says, pushing some of the feathers that cover your neck away and tapping at the spot. 

A strange tingling sensation travels through your body when he does, and you can feel John freeze up next to you. The spot under his hand begins to heat up nearly to the point of burning but never reaching the point that it hurts. 

Neither of you move for a several minutes, and it’s John who eventually lifts his hand away. You move to watch him slowly turn his arm over to stare at his mark, which you can see has grown. Those twisting lines have branched out to create a stylized set of wings surrounded by swirling lines of wind. He looks back up at you, staring into your eyes in some combination of disbelief, confusion, and tentative happiness.

Tears well up in your eyes without your permission, but you hardly pay any attention to them as you gather John up into a crushing hug. He grips onto you just as tightly, his own tears soaking into your feathers as he happily repeats ‘we’re soulmates!’ over and over again. You don’t release each other for quite some time, choosing instead to curl up on the couch together in each other’s embrace. 

John eventually nods off, cuddled up close to you as you gently run your fingers through his messy hair. This world isn’t nearly as bad as the one you left behind, you think to yourself as you watch John sleep. Soul marks are still a thing here, but now you are actually grateful they exist as it means that you and John are meant to be together. And for the first time since you started this horrible Game you are glad that you joined. It may have taken so many things from you, your planet, your old life, your brother and friends, but it has also given you the chance to be with your soulmate. And though this is not the life you ever expected to live you plan to make every second of it count.


	3. Day 4: Confessions

Your name is John Egbert, and someone keeps leaving odd items for you to find on your bed for the past several days. The items always vary each day, ranging from shiny pieces of metal to some of those glowing mushrooms from your planet. You have no idea who keeps leaving these things, as no matter how hard you try you have yet to be able to catch the culprit in the act. You guess you don’t really mind, all of the items are pretty cool and you now have a shelf next to your bed dedicated to storing all of them. 

Today is no different from the previous days, and when you enter your room there is another item waiting for you. A reddish-orange rock is settled in the middle of your pillow, glowing softly even when you flip the lights on. When you pick it up it is warm in your hands, somehow producing its own heat. You go to place it on the shelf when you catch something odd out of the corner of your eye. You crouch down, reaching under your bed to grab a single orange feather. As you turn it over in your hand several things click into place in your head. There is only one person on this ship who could have left this here, and it just so happens that same person is one of the few people who could get into your room unnoticed. 

The halls of the golden ship fly by as you use the Breeze to propel yourself towards your destination. You nearly miss the door you want, coming to a sliding stop a few feet past where you meant to. You have to untangle yourself from your hood as you walk back, your sudden stop having caused it to wrap around your legs somehow. You free yourself just in time to knock on the door, calling out as you do.

“Hey, Davesprite! Are you in here?”

There is a muffled reply from inside and you take that as permission to enter. Davesprite’s room is the same as every other room you all are using as bedrooms, but instead of a bed he has a giant nest built from any soft material he can get his hands on. That is where he is at the moment, meticulously rearranging certain items of his nest. 

When you step into the room he looks up from his work. “Sup, Egbert. You need something, or could you just not resist spending some more time with yours truly?”

You roll your eyes, walking further into the room after shutting the door. “Actually, I had a question for you. See, for a while now someone has been leaving random items in my room. And no matter what I do I can’t manage to catch whoever’s doing it or figure out why they’re doing it.” You watch as Davesprite freezes in place as you explain why you came, his wings flaring up behind him while his shoulders bunch up.

He gives himself a quick shake and continues moving about, though much more stiffly than before. “Well that sure is something. You sure it’s not just some of your salamanders paying tribute to you?”

You tilt your head to the side, pretending to consider that suggestion. “Yeah, I though about that, but I don’t think any of them could have managed to avoid me catching them all this time. Besides, I finally found a lead today.”

You hold up the feather and Davesprite zeroes in on it immediately. 

“So, want to explain why you’ve been sneaking into my room to leave stuff for me to find?”

He crosses his arms over his chest in a huff, turning is face away from you. “Why do you think it was me? That could have just blown into your room, or maybe it was left there to throw you off the real culprit’s tracks. A feather doesn’t automatically mean I was there.”

You cross you arms as well in disbelief. “Oh, come on. Even you know that sounds like complete bullshit,” you tell him as you close the distance between you. 

Davesprite’s feathers all fluff up as you get closer, starting to act similar to a cornered animal. He remains silent though, obviously trying to come up with some excuse to deny the accusations against him. When you refuse to back down he visibly deflates, wings drooping behind him as his whole posture slumps. 

“Alright, fine. I’m the one who keeps leaving the gifts. And since you have to be so absolutely oblivious I guess I have to explain why.” He ignores you cry of protest, leaving you to sulk as he floats over to hover in front of you. “John, we’ve known each other for years now, and I consider you to be my best friend hands down. But that’s not all I want to be. I want to be more than just friends, but every time I’ve tried to hint at something more you either completely miss the point or laugh it off as a joke. So listen up, John, and listen good. I really like you, and I would really like to maybe try dating? Unless all those declarations of ‘I’m not a homosexual’ were 100 percent serious and you want nothing to do with dating a dude in which case I’ll back off.” He pauses for a second. “Wow that felt weird. Maybe I should have rapped that. Let me try that again.”

You stop listening as Davesprite starts rapping, trying to process what you just learned. You had always thought his casual remarks about such topics were meant to be taken as just that. He would play off everything as a joke so you never thought twice about it. Then again Dave passed off what he said only after you had laughed it off, so maybe you were a bit oblivious to his intentions. 

He’s still rapping when you come back to the present, and you have to shout to get his attention. “Davesprite, Davesprite! Hey!” You grab onto his arms, which he’s been waving around as he raps. “Hey, I can’t understand anything what you’re trying to say when you go off on your rants,” you tell him once he looks at you again.

“Sorry. Got a bit carried away there.” His wings still twitch restlessly even as his arms remain still in your grasp. 

“I’ll say. Now all that I got from that was that you really like me and that you want to try dating? Is that right?”

He nods sheepishly, cheeks flushing a bright yellow. “I mean, only if you’re okay with it.”

You take a moment to really think about it before you answer him. “I think I would be okay with trying. Dating is just a good excuse to spend more time together, right? And I guess there’s no harm in at least testing it out, now that there’s no one to say anything about it.” You grin up at him, happy that he returns with his own small smile. “I do have to ask what was with the anonymous gifts though. I don’t know how you thought that would work out.

Davesprite’s blush darkens in color. “I don’t know, the idea just came to me and it seemed like it was worth a shot. Think it might have been influenced by the bird half of my brain.”

“That would certainly explain why everything was shiny,” you mutter mostly to yourself. “You know it would have been easier to just come and talk to me.”

“Look who’s talking, mister I’m just going to bottle up all my feelings and never let them see the light of day again.”

You punch him in the arm for that comment. “Oh, shut up.” You pull him forward so you can capture him in a hug. He tenses at first but quickly hugs you back, bringing his wings around you both. “So, want to go flying around our planets together? I bet I can beat you in a race around LOWAS!”

Davesprite releases you from his feathery embrace, already heading for the door. “Oh, you’re on. I’m going to fly circles around you so fast you won’t even know how badly you’re losing.”

The two of you rush down the halls, playfully shoving at each other and laughing all the while. At some point in your journey his hand finds its way into yours and your smile grows as you squeeze it tightly.


	4. Day 5: Feelings Jam

You are pulled from a pleasant dream of flying through the clouds by a hand on your shoulder. 

“John. Hey, John,” a voice whispers above you, and you look up blearily to see the orange image of Davesprite hovering over you. 

“Davesprite?” you mumble, trying to wipe the sleep from your eyes with one hand while reaching for your glasses with the other. Once you can see clearly again you jerk up immediately. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Tears are streaming down his face, and he’s not wearing his shades. Something is definitely wrong. 

Davesprite hesitates in answering, and he keeps glancing back to the cracked door. “I, no. This was a mistake, don’t mind me. Just, sleepwalking, or floating or something. Didn’t mean to bother you I’ll just go now-”

You grab onto his arm before he can escape, coaxing him onto the bed to lay next to you. “Davesprite, we’ve talked about this. You can always come to me when something is bothering you. Now, what happened?”

Your boyfriend huddles up to you, tucking himself as close as possible and winding his tail around one of your legs. He has his face pressed into your chest, making it hard to understand him when he finally speaks again. “It was just some nightmares. Doomed timelines, dead people, insane puppets. You know, normal stuff.”

You start running your hands over his wings. “I don’t think anything we do can be called ‘normal’ anymore. And you’ve been through a lot more than most of us. Do you want to talk about it? It might help.”

Davesprite stays quiet for some time, slowly relaxing as you continue running your hands through his feathers. “I was dreaming of fighting Jack again, then watching Bro die right in front of me. But then it was you, slowly bleeding out and asking why didn’t I do something to save you.” His grip tightens on your shirt. “And I tried, I tried to save you. I would never let you die, John. Never. I couldn’t live with myself if that happened again. And then that shitty puppet was there, saying that it was all my fault that everyone was dead and there was no way to fix it. And then there was just laughter, never ending laughter and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, John.”

Davesprite breaks down into harsh sobs, clinging to you while repeatedly saying ‘I’m sorry’ into your chest. You curl around him as much as you can, squeezing him tightly and speaking quietly. “It’s okay. Davesprite, It’s okay. I’m right here, I’m alive and so are you and all of our friends are okay, too. It’s okay.” You continue murmuring to him, letting him work it all out. Eventually he wears himself out and you carefully bring up the blankets to cover you both. You settle back down to return to sleep, holding Davesprite close as you drift off. 

 

About a week after the nightmare incident you find your positions reversed. You wake up with a strangled yell, struggling to escape the clutches of your blankets. You are covered in a cold sweat which becomes apparent once you are free of the covers. A shiver runs down your spine, escalating to a full-body tremble as you stand next to your bed and grab your arms in an attempt to hold yourself together. Without a thought you exit your room, mindlessly traveling through the golden halls. You don’t even pause before entering the room you come to, only closing the door behind you before throwing yourself into the pillow nest and clinging to the figure sleeping in it.

Davesprite startles awake with a loud caw, flailing about before settling his gaze on you. “What the hell- John?” he asks, voice thick with sleep. You don’t answer him, choosing instead to bury your face into the feathers around his neck. He folds himself around you, hugging you to his chest and draping his wings over you both to block out the world. His tail circles your legs so that you are fully secured in his hold. He quietly asks if you want to talk about it, but you shake your head, tears leaking from you eyes. The images are too fresh in your mind, too much blood and death and loss. He doesn’t push you, just holds you as he begins to rap softly. You stay that way the rest of the night, unable to fall back to sleep but comforted by Davesprite’s embrace.


End file.
